


Перед небесами

by littledoctor, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: — Я хочу тебя, потому что тебя хочет он. — Баки прихватывает его зубами за мочку уха. Тони с ума сойти готов. — Люблю тебя, потому что он любит. — Словно зная, что Тони не сможет сейчас это осмыслить, Баки не дает новости уложиться в его голове: — Заставь его кончить, Тони. Я хочу увидеть, как он кончит на твоем члене.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promises, Swear Them to the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323855) by [elise_509](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elise_509/pseuds/elise_509). 



> Оригинальное название — строка из песни The Naked And Famous — Young Blood.

Стив устроился на спине: голова лежит на подушке, тело распластано на огромной двуспальной кровати. Такой, растянувшийся во весь рост, он кажется еще больше и шире, чем помнит Тони. Большие ладони удерживают Баки за задницу, длинные крупные пальцы стискивают, сжимают, впиваются в мягкую плоть, оставляя розовые отпечатки на бледной коже.

Баки подается вперед, упираясь раскрытыми ладонями в спинку кровати по обе стороны от светлой макушки. На каждом толчке массивное дерево бьется о стену. Баки обхаживает Стива, не церемонясь, но размеренно, неторопливо, давая прочувствовать каждую секунду происходящего.

Оба следят за тем, как движутся их тела; может, их завораживает, как перекатываются под кожей мышцы, может — то, как подпрыгивает член Баки всякий раз, когда он поднимается и опускается навстречу толчкам, а Стив, напрягая бедра, вскидывается вверх. Ни один из них его не касается, и оставленный без внимания член мотается из стороны в сторону. Забавное зрелище, если бы с него не текло так щедро Стиву на грудь. И сам член, и крутые мышцы на груди, и рельефный живот уже скользкие и блестят от смазки.

Тони задумывается, не успел ли Баки кончить до его прихода, не откатал ли уже на этом крепком члене один раунд, а потом продолжил. Баки упомянул как-то, что тому, кто ляжет под Стива, придется нелегко, что сил у того слишком уж много на одного человека, но Тони подозревает, — в плане выносливости Баки вряд ли серьезно уступает.

Они движутся гладко, ровно, заполняя тишину едва слышным хлюпаньем смазки, тяжелым дыханием и приглушенными ругательствами. С этого угла яйца Стива кажутся просто огромными — здоровенными, переполненными, выставленными напоказ между раздвинутыми бедрами. Толстый член скользит внутрь-наружу, и Баки, при всем желании, явно до сих пор непросто принимать его в себя: скользкая от смазки дырка непристойно широко растянута вокруг ствола. Стив подбрасывает бедра , вбиваясь с такой силой, что матрас под ними подпрыгивает. Баки сжимается на члене, и Стив стонет так, что Тони прошивает дрожью.

Тони замирает; у него перехватывает дыхание: вид Стива Роджерса, настолько потерявшегося в наслаждении, просто завораживает. Он и представить не мог, что когда-либо увидит нечто подобное за пределами своих сладострастных грез, а они, как выяснилось, с реальностью и близко не стоят.

— Бак... — снова стонет Стив, и Тони трогает себя через джинсы, чувствует, как дергается под рукой член, неприятно упираясь в молнию. Стив ведет ладонями от ягодиц Баки вверх, скользит по спине, останавливается на широкой груди. Баки не прекращает движения ни на секунду. Стив смотрит на его лицо, потом на член, опять на лицо, и повторяет цикл, отслеживая реакцию Баки на каждый толчок.

Баки весь покрыт потом — впрочем, в его случае правильнее сказать, он весь блестит, везучий ублюдок, — длинные темные волосы свешиваются на лицо, закрывая его от Тони, и тот не знает, что сейчас читает Стив в его глазах. Сам Стив смотрит на Баки с выражением, близким к благоговению, и Тони может только представить ответные желание и любовь. Впрочем, ему и так есть на что посмотреть: от Стива просто глаз не отвести. Розовые искусанные губы припухли от поцелуев, рот приоткрыт, грудь вздымается с каждым рваным вздохом. Обычно бледные щеки раскраснелись, голубые глаза, прикрытые длинными пушистыми ресницами, потемнели от возбуждения.

Тони хочется его поцеловать. Выебать в рот.

— Хочу, чтобы ты в меня кончил. — Баки наконец берется за свой член металлической рукой, начинает надрачивать, жестко, почти жестоко. Стив издает невнятный звук, который Тони не знает, как трактовать. — Заполни меня, а потом я трахну тебя в рот. Ты меня вылижешь, и мы начнем сначала.

— Святый Боже, — бормочет Тони себе под нос, торопливо дергает молнию и трясущимися руками высвобождает член. Он сейчас кончит прямо так, просто глядя, как они трахаются.

Услышав возглас, Стив переводит на него затуманенный взгляд. Он слишком далеко зашел, чтобы остановиться, но изумление в глазах определенно говорит о том, что увидеть Тони в своей спальне он никак не ожидал.

Барнс ему не сказал. Зашибись.

— Тони... — ахает Стив, а потом закатывает глаза и сдавленно стонет: — Ох Боже, Боже, блядь... – и кончает, одной рукой вцепляясь Баки в бедро, а второй притягивая его к себе, сминает его губы своими. Это даже сложно назвать поцелуем, скорее, Стив просто стонет Баки в открытый рот. Оргазм прошивает его насквозь, яйца поджимаются, все тело вытягивается в струну, на вытянутой шее выступают напряженные мышцы, пальцы судорожно впиваются в упругую плоть.

Баки продолжает двигаться, шепчет ему на ухо, подбадривает, подталкивает, восхваляет. Оргазм Стива длится странно долго, так долго, что в конце концов толчки начинают выдавливать из Баки его собственную сперму. Но даже сейчас, трясясь от пережитого наслаждения, Стив умудряется наконец стиснуть его необрезанный член. Баки матерится и тут же кончает, выстреливая густыми вязкими струями, помечает Стива своим семенем — грудь, шею, даже подбородок и губы.

Они постепенно успокаиваются. Баки расслабляется, прижимается лбом ко лбу Стива, шепчет что-то ему на ухо, слишком тихо, чтобы Тони услышал. А Тони так и стоит, будто окаменев, пока Баки слизывает со Стива свое семя, начиная с шеи и поднимаясь вверх. Они снова целуются, поначалу почти невинно, едва касаясь губами и обмениваясь еле различимыми словами, потом поцелуи становятся глубже, превращаются в неторопливый, глубокий танец губ и языков, словно Стив и Баки пытаются влезть друг в друга, слиться в одно.

Тони ждет, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Его подмывает отпустить какую-нибудь колкость, грубо пошутить, просто уйти. Когда Баки предложил заглянуть вечерком и помочь Стиву приятно провести время, Тони представлял себе иное начало. Например, что его представят, а не он ввалится к ним, когда действо будет уже в самом разгаре.

Баки ерзает, всхлипывает от удовольствия — Стив движется в нем, словно собирается начать все заново. Баки откидывает волосы с лица и отстраняется, садясь прямо.

— Подожди, подожди... не сейчас.

Тони едва не прикусывает язык, глядя, как Баки снимается с члена, медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, подчеркивая, сколько ему пришлось в себя принимать. Член Стива, невозможно огромный, блестит от смазки и спермы, и немыслимым образом он уже снова почти стоит, а, может, так толком и не опадал.

Баки чуть вздрагивает: головка проходит последнее кольцо мышц, оставляя его пустым и раскрытым. По мускулистым бедрам стекает струйка спермы, и Тони невольно облизывается. Ноги словно сами по себе тащат его к постели, где Баки расслабленно вытягивается рядом со Стивом, закидывая живую руку тому на плоский живот.

Тони упирается коленями в край кровати и останавливается у его ног. Ему хочется дотронуться, протянуть руку и сомкнуть ладонь на лодыжке, провести вверх по крепкой голени. Вместо этого он касается холодной ткани покрывала, впервые замечая, что Стив и Баки не удосужились даже расстелить постель.

Баки лениво выводит круги по белесым пятнам на груди Стива, сознательно не поднимая глаза, чтобы дать им с Тони время разобраться. Стив прямо встречает его вопросительный взгляд.

— Привет, — только и говорит он, кривовато улыбаясь уголком рта. Он не выглядит ни оскорбленным, ни удивленным, ни сомневающимся.

— И тебе привет, — отвечает Тони. Он надавливает на матрас, словно проверяя пружины, а потом слегка пожимает плечами, ожидая, что сейчас Стив спросит, зачем он пришел, скажет выметаться, скажет хоть что-нибудь. Но Стив просто смотрит на него широко распахнутыми после пережитого оргазма голубыми глазами.

— Если собираешься остаться, тебе стоит раздеться, — почти рассеянно бормочет Баки, не поднимая головы. Стив опускает взгляд, и Тони следует за ним, понимая, что из ширинки у него так и торчит возбужденный член. Остальная одежда в полном порядке. Да уж, видок, наверное, дурацкий.

Тони изгибает бровь; вопрос не произнесен вслух, но очевиден.

Стив двигает бедрами, расставляет ноги чуть шире и приглашающе приподнимает задницу.

Тони хватается за воротник своей черной рубашки, стягивает ее и так же резво, в одно движение, избавляется от штанов и белья.

Баки тычется головой Стиву в плечо, пряча улыбку.

— Ненасытная шлюха, — дразнит он, хотя Тони не уверен, кому это предназначается — Стиву или ему.

Пока Тони расправляется с одеждой и забирается на постель, Баки опускает руку Стиву между ног и проталкивает в него палец. Эти двое как-то умудряются обходиться почти без слов, чем изрядно удивляют — впрочем, если подумать, все логично. Тайные связи в военное время вряд ли способствовали долгим разговорам и прелюдиям. Обстоятельства изменились, но привычки есть привычки.

Ловя подсказку, Тони подбирает с тумбочки маленький тюбик смазки с едва держащимся колпачком, щедро смазывает палец и проталкивает его туда, где уже вовсю трудится Баки.

Стив внутри горячий и тесный — ужасно тесный, словно у него это в первый раз. Он сжимается на проникающих в него пальцах, но почти сразу расслабляется, мышцы перекатываются под кожей восхитительного подтянутого живота.

Тони поднимает голову, ожидая, что Баки по-прежнему будет неотрывно смотреть на Стива, но натыкается на прямой взгляд серо-голубых глаз. В нем читается нежность, искра желания и что-то еще, темное, что всегда прячется в его глазах — даже когда Баки смотрит на Стива. Тони это напоминает отблеск лезвия, острые края, которыми обрастают люди вроде него и Баки, люди, совершившие ужасные поступки, которых никак не отменить.

Стив тоже немало повидал и сделал в своей жизни, но он всегда был на светлой стороне. Баки знает, что значит — быть по другую, знает, сколько усилий надо приложить, чтобы вернуться обратно. А Тони знает, что в этом — хотя бы только в этом — он понимает Баки так, как никогда не поймет Стив.

Баки наклоняется через Стива и целует Тони с внезапной силой, словно пытаясь подчинить. Тони от неожиданности издает что-то вроде слабого писка, но быстро приходит в себя и отвечает со всей мощью. Лежащий между ними Стив стонет — страсть, с которой они целуются, неизбежно отражается в том, как они в нем движутся.

Баки прерывает поцелуй, вытаскивает из Стива пальцы и обхватывает его член, отодвигая крайнюю плоть и обнажая головку. Наклоняется и слизывает выступившую на ней каплю. Тони почти бездумно продолжает движения рукой, наблюдая, как Баки старательно сосет, обрабатывает чувствительную головку. Стив перебирает его спутанные каштановые волосы, но не давит, не требует больше. Судя по затуманенному взгляду, Баки и так отлично справляется.

Баки переключается на яйца, перекатывает их в сильной ладони, слегка стискивает. Стив ерзает, раздвигает ноги еще шире, гибкий до невозможности. Тони вставляет в него третий палец, но Баки убирает его руку, вместо этого раз за разом обводя отверстие большим пальцем, но не проникая внутрь.

— Хочу твой рот, — подсказывает Стив. Тони подчиняется, сползает вниз, прижимается губами к дырке, всасывает, целует и, наконец, толкается внутрь языком. Стив вскрикивает и едва не садится.

Баки неохотно отстраняется от его члена, вытирает губы и отодвигается: Стив, вместо того, чтобы снова лечь, опирается на локти и смотрит вниз, на устроившегося между его ног Тони. Он дергает бедрами навстречу, и Тони поддается, захваченный идеей проверить, как далеко заходит Стивов самоконтроль. Он пристраивает его ноги себе на плечи и проталкивает язык еще глубже.

Стив вцепляется ему в волосы, сильно, почти до боли, но Тони нравится. Ему нравится, какой Стив на вкус, на ощупь, нравятся звуки, которые тот издает.

Его собственный член стоит так, что больно, но сейчас он едва о нем помнит.

Баки вдруг тоже запускает пальцы ему в шевелюру, и Тони останавливается на секунду, чтобы посмотреть вверх. Баки что-то шепчет себе под нос на незнакомом языке — наверное, на русском.

— Блядь, вы двое такие красивые, — говорит он вслух уже на английском, и успокоенный Тони возвращается к прерванному занятию.

— Баки, Бак... мне нужно... нужно... — Слышится лязг металла: Стив отпускает его волосы, вместо этого с такой силой вцепляясь Баки в руку, что сталь мнется, как глина. Баки, высвободившись, встряхивает рукой, и металлические пластины с жужжанием встают на место.

— Я знаю. — Баки с силой толкает его вперед, так, что Стив снова раскидывается на кровати, и потом вдруг в одно изящное, но пугающее своей неожиданностью движение оказывается у него над лицом. Тони не понимает, что происходит, и хотя теперь у него перед глазами маячит шикарная задница, в голове проносится мысль, что сейчас Баки придушит Стива бедрами или разыграет еще какой-нибудь сценарий с эротической асфиксией. Но Тони быстро осознает, что в своих фантазиях зашел слишком далеко.

Потом он решает, что Баки хочет кончить Стиву на лицо или заставить отсосать, но для этого тот устроился слишком высоко. Стив ухватывает его за бедра, удерживая на месте, и до Тони доходит — эти двое перешли к тому, о чем говорили в самом начале — Стив собирается вылизать Баки.

Тони забывает о римминге, глядя, как Баки трахает его лицо, как напрягаются подбородок и шея Стива, не оставляя сомнений в том, чем он с таким воодушевлением занят. Тони знает, что Стив, сейчас, должно быть, слизывает себя самого, свое семя, истекающее из Баки, и его вдруг скручивает желанием испытать то же самое, ощутить вкус Стива на языке.

Тони снова наклоняется и прослеживает языком венку на нижней поверхности его налитого члена. «Налитой» звучит пошло, да, фразочкой из какого-нибудь дешевого романа, но Тони не может подобрать другого слова, чтобы описать, насколько крупный, мощный у Стива член, какой багровой от прилива крови кажется нежная кожа, как блестит от смазки толстая головка. Тони еще никогда не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь так тек, щедро, грязно, восхитительно. Он слизывает блестящие капли, прокатывает на языке и глотает. Стив хорош даже на вкус. Ну надо же.

Тони повторяет, и Стив дрожит.

Баки закидывает голову и стонет от удовольствия всякий раз, опускаясь Стиву на лицо, на его язык. Тони не представляет, как тот умудряется дышать, но, наверное, эти двое знают, что делают, уже имеют подобный опыт, потому что Баки не отодвигается ни на секунду.

— Стив... Стив... я сейчас... я кончу, нам надо... — Стив ослабляет железную хватку на его бедрах, и Тони видит уже наливающиеся на месте пальцев багровые синяки. Баки на дрожащих ногах слезает со Стива и на коленях устраивается рядом на кровати. Его возбужденный член торчит почти вертикально, параллельно животу, не настолько толстый, как у Стива, но почти такой же длинный. Эта парочка просто невозможна.

Губы Стива выглядят так, будто над ним надругались, подбородок и шея блестят от спермы, смазки и слюны. Это не должно быть красиво, но Тони хочется только целовать его снова, снова и снова. Он закрывает глаза, пытаясь подавить вспыхнувшую вдруг жажду, и с удвоенным старанием начинает трудиться над членом. Тот пульсирует во рту, сочится смазкой, распространяя вкус Стива по языку, течет в глотку. Стив вцепляется ему в волосы, ровно настолько, чтобы стало слишком хорошо.

Тони сглатывает, берет глубже, и Стив впервые за весь вечер выстанывает его имя. Ничего более возбуждающего Тони в жизни своей не слышал.

Ему приходится протянуть руку вниз и пережать у основания свой член, чтобы не кончить на месте. Тони стонет тоже, не выпуская член изо рта, и это, наверное, оказывается чересчур даже для Стива, потому что тот дергает бедрами вверх, вставляя слишком глубоко, и Тони давится.

Стив тут же отпускает его, а Баки быстро кладет металлическую руку ему на живот, придавливая к кровати. Тони отодвигается, хватая ртом воздух.

— Черт, черт, прости. Прости, Тони. — Стив на мгновение закрывает трясущимися руками лицо, вздрагивает от стыда, что зашел слишком далеко. Впрочем, Тони только рад — теперь он может склониться над ним, убрать ладони от лица, успокоить поцелуем, не думая о том, как тот отреагирует. Иначе он за всю ночь мог бы не решиться его поцеловать.

А целовать Стива Роджерса — просто волшебно. Не то чтобы Тони об этом не догадывался, но теперь-то он точно знает, почему Баки, кажется, готов заниматься этим постоянно. Будто в голове поджигают запал, и взрывом уносит все мысли до единой, и остаются только чувства и ощущения, чувства, которые ты никогда не думал испытать в реальной жизни, которые всегда относил к разряду фантазий.

Что-то похожее Тони испытывал только когда в первый раз взлетел в своем костюме. Он прижимается к Стиву, их обнаженные тела соприкасаются, сливаются, идеально совпадая всеми углами и впадинками.

Тони забывает обо всем на свете, кроме него, пока не понимает, что Баки встает позади, не ощущает тепло и тяжесть его тела, касающегося его бедер. Баки скользит членом у него между ягодиц, головка останавливается у Тони на пояснице.

Стив так увлечен поцелуем, что слепо тянется за губами Тони, когда Баки хватает того за плечи и тянет вверх. Его сильные руки берутся за узкие бедра Тони, а потом живая, теплая рука, скользкая от смазки, смыкается на члене. Баки не собирается дразнить, он оглаживает его со вполне определенной целью.

Тони прикусывает губу почти до крови.

— Хочешь его в себя? — спрашивает Баки у Стива через его плечо, обжигая шею горячим дыханием. — Хочешь, чтобы он тебя трахнул? — Баки оглаживает член, обводит большим пальцем головку. Тони дрожит и стонет, пытаясь сквозь накатывающие волны удовольствия сосредоточиться на Стиве, поймать его реакцию на слова Баки. — Потому что я хочу, Стиви. Ты так долго мечтал об этом, я хочу посмотреть, как ты его получишь.

Баки отпускает Тони и подхватывает Стива под колени, складывая его большое тело почти пополам, ведет ладонями вверх и смыкает пальцы на пятках. Так ему ничего не стоит приподнять и раскрыть его, а Тони остается только толкнуться вперед и войти.

Он на секунду замирает, прижимаясь головкой ко входу, едва проникая — не для того, чтобы подразнить, хотя это желанный побочный эффект. Тони хочет запомнить этот момент в мельчайших деталях, каждую секунду того, как медленно, очень, очень медленно, толкается внутрь.

Он раскрывает его не торопясь, отодвигается и снова вдавливается сильнее. Стив в самую меру узкий, поддается с каждым разом ровно настолько, насколько нужно. Он медленно выдыхает, когда Тони проникает глубже, всхлипывает, когда тот вставляет до конца, касаясь его задницы яйцами.

— Оставайся на месте, — проговаривает Баки Тони на ухо и прижимается к нему, двигая бедрами. Он не станет его трахать, Тони знает, Баки спросил бы разрешения и не пожалел бы времени на подготовку. Но каждый раз, когда Баки толкается вперед и вверх, его член проезжается по дырке Тони. Он не напирает, но Тони некуда деваться, кроме как вперед, в Стива.

Баки берет Тони за бедра, заставляя его расставить ноги чуть шире и изменить угол, под которым он входит. По реакции Стива тут же становится понятно, что теперь член Тони направлен прямо к простате и задевает ее при каждом толчке.

Стив забрасывает руки назад, упираясь в изголовье, запрокидывает голову. Лицо и шея у него горят от возбуждения, и румянец ползет ниже, на грудь. На напряженном, выгнутом от удовольствия теле проступает каждая мышца. Член ровно лежит на животе, из головки сочится ровная полоска спермы, собираясь в лужицу. Можно подумать, что оргазм Стива растянулся во времени, длится до сих пор, истекает из него слабой, но непрерывной струей семени.

— Ах, ах, ах, — выдает Стив после каждого рывка. Тони никогда не слышал его таким: голос стал выше, он перебивается рваными вздохами, в нем чудится почти отчаяние — и все же это правильное отчаяние, мольба продолжать, дать еще.

— Я проснулся сегодня утром, а у него хер колом стоит, Тони, — шепчет Баки ему на ухо. — Сам спит еще, а стояк каменный. Трусы все мокрые и липкие, член готов выстрелить в любой момент. Я отсосал ему, Тони, а он выкрикнул твое имя.

Баки кусает его там, где шея переходит в плечо, и тут же зализывает укус.

— По утрам он всегда выкрикивает твое имя, — продолжает Баки уже громче, чтобы теперь слышал и Стив. — Заливает все вокруг спермой, и без конца повторяет это свое «Тони, Тони, Тони...»... верно, Стив?

— Д...да-а-а, — выдавливает Стив, заставляя себя открыть глаза и посмотреть на них обоих. Тони сбивается с ритма, начинает двигаться жестче. Баки быстро подстраивается.

— А потом я трахаю его, трахаю, пока он снова не кончит, пока в его голове не останется никого, кроме меня. — Тон Баки мрачен, но в нем нет злости. Он не сердится. На взгляд Тони, он просто до предела возбужден, словно представлять Стива с кем-то другим — его Стива, только его, Стив принадлежит Баки, даже Тони это знает — совершенно нормально.

— Я хочу тебя, потому что тебя хочет он. — Баки прихватывает его зубами за мочку уха. Тони с ума сойти готов. — Люблю тебя, потому что он любит. — Словно зная, что Тони не сможет сейчас это осмыслить, Баки не дает новости уложиться в его голове: — Заставь его кончить, Тони. Я хочу увидеть, как он кончит на твоем члене.

Баки остается позади, но больше не держит, не направляет. Он позволяет Тони перехватить контроль. Тони закидывает ноги Стива себе на плечи, смотрит ему в лицо не отрываясь, вламывается внутрь быстро и жестко, пока Стив не закатывает глаза, не раскрывает рот в беззвучном крике, пока не зажмуривается снова, смыкая мокрые от слез ресницы, пока его тело не выгибает новый оргазм. Мышцы у него на груди и животе сокращаются, ногами он тянет Тони на себя, будто все еще стараясь загнать его как можно глубже, пальцы на них поджимаются. Он хватается за изголовье, словно стараясь найти опору, но гладкое дерево тут не помощник. Все это вместе составляет самую прекрасную картину из всех, что Тони когда-либо видел.

Стив пытается выжать оргазм и из него, и Тони не представляет, как умудрился до сих пор не кончить — пока до него не доходит, что Баки металлической рукой пережимает ему член у основания. Тони разочарованно стонет в голос, проклиная Баки и умоляя отпустить.

— Стив, перевернись, перевернись. — Голос Баки дрожит. Тони не хочет, чтобы Стив переворачивался; он хочет, чтобы тот остался на спине, хочет провести по каплям спермы на его груди, втереть их в его кожу. Тони хочет заклеймить его своим.

Но Стив слушается Баки.

На трясущихся ногах он снимается с члена и медленно поворачивается к Тони спиной, вставая на четвереньки.

— Возьми его снова.

Как только Тони опять оказывается внутри, Баки дергает его на себя, тянется за Стивом и притягивает за плечи так, что тот встает на колени, плотно прижимаясь к Тони спиной. А сам Баки притирается к Тони, без труда удерживая его между Стивом и собой.

Он наклоняет его голову назад, задирает подбородок и ловит губы своими. Поцелуй мокрый, неловкий, Баки трахает его рот языком, стонет его имя, и Тони вдруг прошивает острым возбуждением, которое впервые за весь вечер направлено на Баки и только на Баки.

Стив теперь практически у него на коленях, и они вдвоем удерживают его на весу — Тони обхватывает за живот, а Баки металлической рукой надежно держит за плечи, скользит пальцами по шее, челюсти, подбородку. Тони отрывается от Баки и тянется к Стиву, целует его так, будто в нем вся его жизнь, и снова начинает двигаться. Стив теперь раскрытый, влажный, весь дрожит от напряжения.

— Тони... так хорошо, — ахает он. Он закидывает левую руку назад, Тони на затылок, не отрываясь от его губ. Металлическая рука Баки опускается с плеча ниже, проходится по рукам, животу, бедрам и опять поднимается наверх. — Кончи в меня. Баки, пожалуйста, разреши ему в меня кончить.

— Ты этого хочешь? — Баки почти рычит. — Его хочешь?

— Хочу. Он мне нужен.

— А ты, Тони? — Пальцы Баки впиваются ему в бедра, тон становится жестче. — Хочешь кончить в моего парня?

— Ох, Господи! — Баки не дает Тони возможности ответить на свой собственнический и исключительно пошлый вопрос, он просто убирает руку с его члена. Тони срывается почти сразу.

Оргазм накрывает его с такой силой, что он практически вырубается. Если бы Тони не был зажат между двумя самыми сильными из известных ему людей, наверное, он бы просто свалился на кровать. В одну секунду его выносит из собственного тела, он парит где-то за гранью сознания — и в то же самое время чувствует свое тело так, как никогда не чувствовал раньше.

Он изливается внутри Стива, и тот выдаивает его до последней капли, сжимается на нем, горячий и тесный, пока оргазм накрывает Тони волна за волной. Стив стонет ему в унисон, подстегивает; он уже кончил, и, наверное, сейчас особенно остро ощущает каждое движение внутри себя, каждое прикосновение, но даже если для него это чересчур, навстречу Тони он подается с прежней охотой.

Тони так давно его хотел, что боялся — реальность не догонит ожидания. Но такого он даже представить не мог — а теперь пережил наяву, и все благодаря Баки.

— Он мой, — шепчет тот ему в шею, перебирается губами к уху, тянет за мочку: — Мой, — повторяет опять, пока Тони продолжает двигаться в Стиве, задыхающемся от удовольствия.

— Твой, — согласно бормочет Стив — и целует Тони. И не успевает тот начать переживать или недоумевать, Баки продолжает:

— И ты теперь тоже мой, — ворчит он, изо всех сил прижимая Стива к Тони, удерживая их троих так близко, как только можно. Тони едва не пропускает момент, но все же слышит, как Баки с приглушенным стоном кончает, заливая горячим его поясницу, и Стив стонет ему в рот, словно сам чувствует его оргазм.

Связь их сильна, и у Тони мелькает мысль, что это должно бы его пугать, но посторгазменная эйфория не оставляет места страхам. Наплевать. Баки льнет к нему, почти нежно, и целует то Стива, то его. Тони не чувствует себя лишним — сейчас он воспринимает себя частью целого, знаком плюса в уравнении Стив+Баки, а не разграничительной чертой.

Они опускаются вместе на кровать, сплетаясь руками и ногами, и Тони засыпает, чувствуя, как Баки гладит его по спине, а Стив целует в шею.  
*******  
Тони просыпается в два часа ночи, обнаружив, что во сне тесно прижался к Стиву, который закинул на него руку. Ее вес придавливает, успокаивает, Стив дышит ровно и глубоко, и Тони чувствует спиной, как поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка. Он моргает, пытаясь проснуться — еще ни в чьих объятиях ему не было так хорошо, и все же чего-то не хватает.

Тони шарит по кровати, ожидая наткнуться на плечо или локоть, но вместо этого упирается в бедро.

Он отрывает голову от подушки и сонно пялится вверх. Баки сидит, опершись на изголовье. Он по-прежнему обнажен, низ прикрывает небрежно накинутая простыня, длинные волосы забраны в свободный хвостик, из которого выбиваются непослушные пряди, падая на лицо. В руках у него книга в твердой обложке. Похоже, слабого лунного света, проникающего в окно, ему хватает.

— Ты спятил, ложись спать, — бормочет Тони и пытается отбрать книгу. Баки даже не вздрагивает, просто медленно поворачивает голову и смотрит на него сверху вниз, поднимая бровь. Потом отцепляет пальцы Тони от книжки и возвращает их Стиву на руку.

— Мне сон нужен еще меньше, чем ему. — Он кивает в сторону Стива. Тот, не просыпаясь, крепче обнимает Тони и утыкается лицом ему в шею. Баки смотрит на них обоих, и взгляд его тяжел. Тони вспоминает, каким властным он стал в один миг, как сказал, что Стив принадлежит ему — и он, Тони, тоже.

Тони ведет кончиками пальцев по руке Стива, едва касаясь теплой кожи, и думает, стоит ли озвучивать сомнения, до сих пор грызущие его изнутри. Он молчит пару минут, а потом нарушает тишину: 

— Почему? — В этом коротком слове укладывается многое, это настоящий шестизарядник среди вопросов.

Почему сейчас? Почему я? Зачем ты вообще все это затеял? Тони не понимает, на что рассчитывал Баки, приведя его к ним, почему не предупредил Стива, и что, по его мнению, должно произойти дальше. Стив для него — вся жизнь, кто же рискует жизнью?

— В Стиве вся моя жизнь, — тихо отвечает Баки, будто читая его мысли. Он для меня — все, я без него — ничто. Он любил меня тогда, любит сейчас, но где-то между прошлым и настоящим успел полюбить и тебя тоже. В нем хватит любви на нас обоих. Я не боюсь.

Баки проводит ногтем большого пальца по нижней губе, глядит в окно, в ночное небо за стеклом. Позабытая книга лежит на коленях.

Тони ему не верит.

— Ну, немножко-то боишься. — Тони таращится на него, отчаянно жалея, что не может разглядеть лица, но Баки лишь чуть пожимает плечами.

— Может быть.

Тони чувствует спиной, как бьется сердце Стива, медленно и ровно, и знает, что уже от этого не откажется.

— Может, бояться стоит нам обоим, — признает Тони. Баки лишь снова пожимает плечами, молча соглашаясь.

То, что было сказано, было сказано на волне эмоций, и лучше разобраться со всем сейчас, пока никто не запутался. Между ним и Баки есть искра, но без Стива она не вспыхнет. Даже сейчас это всего лишь тлеющий уголек, и кто знает, разгорится ли из него пламя. Их держит рядом только Стив; без него между ними почти ничего нет.

— Я не твой, — вспоминает Тони произнесенные Баки слова. — А ты не мой.

— Нет, не твой. — Баки склоняет голову, смотрит на Тони сверху вниз. Уголки пухлых губ поднимаются вверх, складываясь в маленькую, но искреннюю улыбку, едва заметную в темноте. — Пока, — заканчивает он, и это похоже на обещание.

В этот раз Тони ему верит.


End file.
